Aerosol fire extinguishing technology has attracted tremendous attention because of its characteristics including non-toxicity, non-corrosiveness, high volumetric efficiency, long storage period, total flooding, and comprehensive fire extinguishment etc. In more than a decade from the end of last century to the present, aerosol technology has developed rapidly and related patents emerge in endlessly.
Existing aerosol fire extinguishing agents mainly include S type and K type extinguishing agents which mainly have the following disadvantages according to comprehensive analysis of performance characteristics: all aerosol fire extinguishing agents realize fire extinguishment combining a chemical process and a physical process by releasing a large amount of gases and active particles through oxidation-reduction reactions of the fire extinguishing agents to implement chain scission reaction of the active particles and smothering caused by envelopment of a large amount of gases. However, the aerosol fire extinguishing agent may release a large amount of heat while releasing the aerosol during combustion reaction. In order to effectively decreasing the temperature of the equipment and the aerosol to avoid a secondary fire, a cooling system needs to be added. The added cooling system results in a complex and heavy equipment structure, a complicated process and high cost. Because of the cooling system, a large amount of active particles are mainly no activity after being filtered by a cooling layer to greatly reduce the fire extinguishing performance. In addition, the existing fire extinguishing agents also fail to fully utilize the fire extinguishing efficacies of the fire extinguishing components, thus having limited fire extinguishing efficacies and causing waste of agent costs to a certain degree.